VD3:Soul Kepper
by Randazzle04
Summary: This is a continuation of L.J. Smiths Vampire Diaries. Basically what i think should happen next and which couples should stay together. Hope u give me a shot. First VD fice ever! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Complications

Elena's Pov

I was having the most wonderful dream. Me and Stefan were walking in the park hand and hand and we were laughing and we were happy. He turned to me and with one slender finger tilted my chin up and we looked into each other's eyes and what I saw there took my breath away. Stefan's eyes were pure green like emeralds or jewels and when I looked into them I saw all his love and devotion. I hoped he saw that in my eyes to. Then slowly so slow he leaned in closer and his lips brushed-

"Caw, caw" birds chirped frantically outside.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Great. It was bad enough that I couldn't be with Stefan in real life but seriously even in my dreams like come on. I lifted my body up from the backseat of the car, but something was stopping me. A leather arm was wrapped around my waist rubbing circles. I immediately knew who it was and smacked it away.

"Damon! What happened to oh I'll stay outside with Matt and sleep?"

"Good Morning Princess. I slept well thank you" answered Damon smugly. He stretched out and yawned like nothing in the world was wrong with him and me in the back of the car, and touching even was unacceptable. I belonged to Stefan and Stefan only and he better know that. How many times do I have to make myself clear? God.

"Answer the question."

"Ok, ok you were screaming in the middle of the night Stefan, Stefan so I came to the back of the car with Mutt and as soon as I touched you, you pulled me down and snuggled with me not that I blame you."

"I probably thought you were Stefan that's all" I answered back. After all at the boarding house every night I slept with Stefan and we always cuddled and did umm private things not that I complained. Cool that sounded not too bad not that I ever wanted to be in bed with Damon because nothing could compare to Stefan and the feel of his arms around me while we slept peacefully. With Damon that just felt wrong, disgusting, and nasty. We had a lot of problems so I needed to hurry up and get my act together so we could get out of this place and find Stefan.

"Um where's Matt?" I asked curiously.

"He passed out outside on the grass" Damon answered with a small chuckle but I didn't see what was so funny. Poor Matt being chased by the police for something he didn't even do to Caroline. And don't even get me started about her she's pregnant and was having unprotected sex with Tyler Smallwood the werewolf. For crying out loud he is a dog with four legs and now she is trying to pin the baby on Matt just because she doesn't have a baby's daddy, and she calls me a slut. Puff no.

"Ok I'm goanna go get him so we could start heading out of this place" and with that I picked up and left the car to reveal a sleeping Matt out on the grass.

I tiptoed very quietly to him and tapped him on the back as to not to scare him.

"Matt wake up its morning, Matt come on don't make me hit you.' I shoved him a little harder and finally I got a response out of him. He lifted his blond head off the forest floor and shook it spraying leaves everywhere. He rubbed at his eyes while asking "What time is it?"

"Its noon Matt we ought to get going or else will never get moving." I said a little worried myself. Time was running out.

"Oh ok…" Matt said a little dazed and he got off the ground and headed back to Damon's car were he climbed into the back seat. I headed back and got into the passenger's seat just as Damon was putting the car into reverse when all of a sudden there was an outburst outside of the car and from how loud it was I could tell it was close.

"THIS IS AN OUTCALL FOR MATT HONEYCUTT WE HAVE HIM SURRONED GET OUT OF THE CAR." Warned a police officer just out of the forest. Shit. I looked at Damon with panicked eyes not sure what to do and knowing that he was in charge because I had completely no Idea on how to fix this.

"Look the police want me just let me go and you guys find Stefan" said Matt who was ready to jump out of the car, but Damon locked it so he couldn't escape. Smart.

"No Matt you can't your one of us you belong here…here with us." It really was the truth. We needed matt with us and I didn't trust being alone with Damon. With matt here he could easily protect me and keep me away from him, but Damon was a vampire so the odds weren't looking good.

"No guys really-."

"Hang on we are going for one hell of a ride" exclaimed Damon as he whipped the car around furiously and cut off Matt's protesting. Thank god I had my seatbelt or else I would have gone through the windshield by now. I turned my head to look in the back seat to see if Matt was okay and I saw him bracing himself against the back door and frantically trying to buckle his seatbelt. I hope Damon doesn't kill us.

Damon spun in the other direction heading back the way we came and the frantic voices of the police were fading, but just as we were about to turn right I saw flashing and the next thing we knew we were surrounded once more and there was no way out. Damon saw a bunch of police officers outside standing with guns pointed at us. He backed up into them not caring if he killed anyone, but as the police officers jumped out of the way I guess Damon didn't see the big ditch there and the next thing I knew we were falling into it going head first. But just as we were about to crash Damon pulled me to him and set me on my his lap with his arms secure around me so when we fall I wouldn't get hurt because he was a vampire and that I was grateful for I had no intentions of dying yet because in my case I have died one to many times. Faintly in the background I heard Matt screaming and I wondered if he was alright because if anything happened to him it would be my fault.

With one final thud the car crashed down to the ground and I dug my nails into Damon's skin that I saw blood ripping from the leather. Everything else from that moment was ciaos. I faintly saw the police come down with ropes and tried hulling the doors open and faintly heard Damon yelling at them. I quickly glanced back at Matt and what I saw shocked me. Half the side of his face was bloody and gashing blood and it was trickling down the side of his neck. I glanced at myself and noticed my right arm was cut and had glass in it. The pain was too much to bear and the pain was lost in the darkness.

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself on the floor of a jail cell. It looked a lot like the one I found Stefan in. When I looked I noticed Matt was unconscious beside me and there was dried blood smeared across his forehead. Then I looked up and saw Damon's face appear in front of me.

"Where are we?"

"Jail we had to come here they were gonna shoot us and god forbid you die again so I went willingly so you wouldn't get hurt." He shrugged nonchalantly, but I knew it was really kind of him and he was starting to remind me of the old Damon. The one who was nice and kind to me not the self obnoxious one who I truly hated.

"That was nice of you." I said and laughed again at his expression. I stretched and winced when I stretched my left arm out. I looked down and it was stitched and there were two little twin bite marks right at the !!!!!!!!

"Damon you didn't!!!!" I was seriously furious. How dare he take blood from me? That beast.

"What I did what I needed to do and your blood kept me strong so we didn't have three unconscious people. I must say your blood is rich and sweet just like you princess." At this he smiled and walked toward me with a dazzling smile planted on his handsome face.

"You're sick you know and I don't want anything to do with you. Once we find Stefan you stay away from me got it?"

"I still don't get what you see in my idiot little brother."

"Well for one thing he wouldn't of token blood unwillingly from me" I waved my left arm at him so he could clearly see what he had done.

"Well I wasn't going to let you die again. He probably would of. He is a boy and I am a man that is the difference. You need a man."

I simply shook my head, but just when he was going to say something Matt woke up and with a yawn he stretched and winced. He looked around dazed and his sleepy blue eyes met mine and widened when he saw my arm and the area around us.

"Were in jail." He looked around again and I crawled toward him so I can inspect the damage on his head. I put my cool palm on his forehead and he winced.

"Matt I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah don't worry about it, but look at your arm. Who did it?" I looked between him and Damon and decided to lie to him because if he found out it was Damon he would get mad and attack and that would hurt him even more.

"The car crash did it the window smashed, but it's all better."

"Oh."

Just when I was about to say something a police officer showed up pointed to me and Damon and said "you two have made bail and are free to go but he must stay here."

"Why he didn't do anything!!" this was seriously ridicules. He really didn't do anything I swear when this is over I am going to find Caroline and burry her.

"Shut up or you could keep him company and but the way who are you?" shit I couldn't say my name was Elena because everyone thought I was dead. I was starting to panic when Damon spoke up.

"She's my sister." Well that definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"And you are?" asked the police officer.

"Damon Salvatore, sir. I was here on business and we were taking a walk when we found Matt. We had no idea he was a criminal so if you don't mind we would graciously leave. Thank you."

This time I didn't complain. I hugged Matt once and promised we would come back for him and loved him as a friend. Damon signed some release papers and then me and him walked out into the chilly night. Just as we were headed down the street we heard to frantic yet familiar voices.

"Elena? Elena!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. So NOT In Love With You

Thank you to all my fabulous viewers who like this story and has reviewed it.

I'm not so sure I'm going to continue if I don't have enough reviews.

So remember review please. They make me smile:)

Ally.

Chapter 2: So Not in love with you

Stefan's Pov

I felt like my whole world was stopping. I was sick and tired and hurt especially in my pride, but most of that hurt was for Elena. I love her. I knew I could never say it before, but ever since that first day in my room when I told her and asked her to marry me I felt complete. Whole again. And being away from her is like being stripped of my own flesh. I still remember her clearly. Her blond pale hair those big blue eyes those rose pink lips, that was enough to drive me crazy. The jails were musty and dirty and the cold hard ground was the only comfort I had. I ran out of that black magic Elena had given me and the blood I took from her was not enough to fill me. The memory of her face when I told her to leave me was still burned in my memory. I swear when or if I ever get out of here I am going to find Damon myself and murder him. He is such a traitor!!!!!! All he wants is Elena because she wants me and he is so selfish. When me and Katherine were together he got jealous and stole her and now the same thing is happening, but this time it's with Elena. He has some nerve-

The jail bars opening stopped my mental rambling and when I lifted my head off the cell floor I noticed instead of one of the guards coming to whip me Misao came in. What surprised me most is she was alone. No Shinichi. They were two Chinese twins who put me here and made a little deal with that idiot older brother of mines to steal me away from Elena.

Misao looked gorgeous with her long silk black hair with the red tints in them falling carelessly across her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes burning red with desire and anger. Why that anger was directed at me I had no idea but boy did she look pissed.

"Stefan why you look different …less happy from when we fist brought you hear. Finally realized you can't escape?" Misao said in her silky voice.

I simply snarled at her. No shit I was not happy and yes I did realize I was never going to escape, but still she did not need to throw it right back in my face. I did that to myself a lot of times while I was laying here.

"Now, now no need to be hasty I was just going to tell you I had a nice little chat with your precious little Elena and I must say she is quite a fighter. She seems really content with Damon."

"What did you do to her?!!!!!" I snarled back at her. How dare she talk to her? I swear I am going to kill her right with Damon and her idiot twin.

"Well she really wanted to find you desperately. And she had the nerve to attack me. And you know you got competition because it looks like my twin is really starting to like her. But, I have some heart breaking news when I said Damon was with her. I meant they were together. Like you were once with her. In love. So I came here for one reason." She said with a smile planted on her dazzling face.

Like nothing was wrong with what she just said. My heart stopped at the last part and I felt like I was going to collapse. Elena and Damon. No way. I wouldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Impossible. But, a small part of my mine was thinking logically. This was bound to happen. I disappeared and Elena needed a shoulder to cry on and Damon was all too eager and delighted at this so he acted sweet and gave into her acting like he wasn't the bad one here. Well I was totally not going to stand for this. When I get out of here I will show him. And I was going to show Elena because last time she was here she said she loved me. I hope she still meant that.

"And that is?" I didn't have the energy to yell at her anymore and I could barely manage to sit up so it came out a soft whisper.

"To make you as mine. Surely that would make her mad and Shinichi will definitely get jealous. So my idea is to make us companions. What do you think?"

"I think your sick and don't come near me I'd rather rot in this cell then be with you and I swear if you touch Elena….." I let my voice trail off not trusting myself with my mouth. Companions was she serious? With her. I belong to Elena and I can't make myself have feelings for Misao when I didn't. She just wants to make her twin mad. She has some nerve!! Even though Elena had moved on I didn't and I would do anything for here even if she choose someone else. My mind was made up. I guess we could still be friends however painful that might be for me.

"You'll do what Stefan? Look at you your sick and weak and are completely worthless. Only I can change that. If you deny me something will happen to her mark my words. I'm warning you. Either you join me or I will kill her. Choose."

I had no choice but I had to protect Elena. She has died one too many times for me and I think now it was my turn to suffer. Even though I was going with Misao didn't mean I didn't love Elena anymore. She was my everything, but it was time to step up and if that means to be forced against my will to be with someone then so be it. If her and Damon were together I would still love her to the end of this universe and nothing could make me stop.

"Please don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want."

"Good then I expect you to adore me. Forget Elena forget everything there is only me and will always be me. Misao. And if one thing goes wrong she's dead. Got it?"

I simply nodded. I was at lost for words. This was truly happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it anymore. No sense in delaying it. She was going to win and she and I both knew it. Oh well.

"Good, now to clean you up." She started unzipping her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Then she started loosing the buttons on her blue silk blouse, then threw it on the floor also. Why she felt the need to undress her self I had no idea. Now she was standing in front of me with just a white tank top which was see through and I could clearly see her black lace bra. She swept her long mane of hair to one side so it exposed half her neck to me and then slowly, so slowly she grabbed me by my forearms yanked me up and pushed me against the wall. She then slid her hands up my chest and tugged on my hair rather rough until my lips were so close to her pale whit neck. With one final tug my lips touched her throat and I sank my teeth in rather roughly and she hissed in pain. Good. I hoped that bitch gets a scar. She deserves it. Her blood flowed through my mouth and it was rich and spicy. Definitely not as rich as Elena's. I gulped it down rather quickly and bit in harder.

Remember what I can do Stefan. Do not upset me or else…… her mental voice rang in my head.Its bad enough I have to listen to you but in my head. That's sick. Leave me alone!!!!!!! I said in my most loudest voice and shouted it through my head to hers.You'll come around. They always do. She said in a teasing voice.Well I wont.In time Elena will fade and I will be replaced, because I have that much power to make you forget. I know how many times you been hurt Stefan. First Katherine, then Elena. I am the only one who can make the pain go away. You need me.

That last sentence really bothered me. I did not need her. She was the last person I wanted to be with.

I ripped my teeth from her neck and pushed her rather roughly off of me, but she did not budge. Instead she locked her arms around my waist and then rubbed them up and down my sides and she tilted her face up to meet my lips. I tried moving to either side, but she was to darn fast and with one quick movement her lips were crushing mine. Then kiss was all wrong. Her kisses were nothing like Elena's. Her mouth was hard and demanding while Elena's was soft and tender.. I'm sure my mouth was going to be swollen after this and the worst part of it was that her teeth were sinking into my lip drawing out blood for her.

When she finally let go she disentangled herself from my body reached down to her duffle bag beside her leather jacket and reached inside. What she pulled out surprise me. They were some expensive looking clothes. Dark black jeans that were body hugging, a tight black shirt that looked a little too tight, a leather jacket, and hiking boots. It was my usual black ensemble but it was a little more expensive. She threw them at me and pointed to a bathroom where I could change.

I got up from the wall and walked to the bathroom. I wasn't weak anymore that I had to limp or wince because Misao's blood filled me. It really was gross knowing that because I didn't want her blood. I didn't need her blood. All the while her words were haunting my head. _You need me._

I walked into the bathroom and looked around. It was filthy. The walls were rotten and the sink was dangling off of one end. There was a whole in the ground that was supposed to be my bathroom, and there was one small mirror on the side. If there was one positive side of being with Misao it was leaving this place.

Shaking my head I jumped out of my orange jumpsuit they gave me on my first day here. I stood in only my boxers and reached for my new clothes when I froze. I caught sight of my back in the mirror and winced. I had dark purple bruises covering every inch of my body and red wilts were the guard whipped me. I turned fully around to take a look at my face. I was pale so pale like snow and my left eye was swollen forming into a bruise and somehow my green eyes looked haunted. But what surprised me most was my mouth. It was swollen and my bottom lip was bleeding from where Misao cut it. I looked like I just survived a tsunami or got hit by a train.

Shaking my head I got changed into my new clothes and with one last look at the old Stefan in the mirror joined Misao outside.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Much love, Ally**


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

Elena's pov

I whipped around at the sound of my name being called by frantic yet very familiar voices. When I turned my heart stopped. There stood Bonnie and Meredith, my two best friends of all time. They have been through everything with me. From the graveyard where I promised Stefan would be mine to my awakening. They always had my back and without questions did what I told them to do. They stood before me ragged and out of breath. Bonnie was wearing jeans, an old pink v-neck sweater, and her running shoes. Her crazy red hair was pilled on top of her head in a messy bun and parts of her hair got caught in her eyes. Meredith looked even worse. She was wearing dark washed jeans that had freshly new holes in them probably from running and getting caught by a fence or a bush. She had on a red tank top on with a white wool sweater buttoned up, and was wearing her old hiking boots. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders in knots and tangles. When they caught there breath and looked up the both rushed up to give me one of their hugs. I almost lost my balance if it weren't for Damon who caught me by the elbow. It felt so good to be hugged by them. It was like being home, apart from Stefan. He was different but with my girls I was safe and always would be.

When they finally released me from their bone crushing hug I asked "What are you guys doing her?"

"We could ask you the same thing. We thought you were supposed to being taking care of Matt, but you got him arrested." Answered Meredith with a one of her cold stares. I guess the good mood was gone. Getting her pissed off was not a good thing. No way did I want her mad at me. Why was she anyway?

"Elena tell me that's not the truth. Did you do it on purpose? Tell us what happened, please." Included Bonnie who was beside herself. I didn't really want Bonnie mad too. I knew she was not as aggressive as Meredith but still it was pretty bad for her to be mad. I knew she really cared about Matt and that made me smile. The deserved each other. After everything they have been through they could be together that is if they admitted they liked each other. That would take a miracle.

"Of course it's not true. I would never hurt Matt intentionally and I can't believe you would think that. Me, Matt, and Damon slept in until noon and when we all got in the car the police surrounded us. We couldn't escape and ran into a ditch and we blacked out. When we woke up we were in jail. Me and Damon were realised, but Matt wasn't. It was him they were looking for and it's all because of Caroline. So blame her." I told them most of the truth and hoped they wouldn't notice my arm. I really didn't want them to know how I got it and I didn't want them to know that Damon went of his own free will to the police so I wouldn't get killed again. Or how he saved me by drinking my blood. But nothing gets past them.

"You're right I'm so sorry- started Bonnie but she was cut off buy Meredith.

"Wait your lying. Damon is a vampire he would have been able to influence them with that mind thing him and Stefan do and tell the police to back off. And no way would Damon run his precious Ferrari into a ditch." I had to admit she was very smart. I really didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could lie about that she wouldn't find out. I looked to Damon who stood rigid staring daggers at Meredith. When he noticed me staring at him he looked down and I gave him my best pout face. I just couldn't face them. I'm good at lieing but nothing came to mind right now so I had no choice to turn to Damon. It worked with Stefan why not Damon? I could see it was working. He caught my eyes and held my gaze. Bonnie and Meredith were just looking between us in awe and I noticed he was softening. Finally he cracked and turned to look at Meredith again.

"Actually I was low on power and blood so I wasn't thinking clear. I guess I went too many days without blood and couldn't control the car. I'm sorry Matt is in there but there's nothing we can do." Wow I was really surprised. Damon wasn't sorry for anything not even kidnapping his brother, but for Matt who knew. I was starting to see more of the good side of him and I admit I like that side of him much better than the regular Damon.

"There has to be something we can do. We can't give up. Matt is innocent." Said Bonnie on the verge of tears. Meredith wrapped an arm around her waist like a protective older sister. Bonnie was determined to free Matt but really there was nothing we could do. I admit I wanted to get Matt out to. He was my boyfriend for a couple of months and even when I fell madly in love with Stefan and went through crazy shit we were always friends and never once he complained. But on the other hand the guy I loved and was destined for was out there starving and sick. I loved Matt, but I loved Stefan more and nothing could change that. I swear this really was Caroline's fault. That skank.

At the same time I hated and felt sorry for Caroline. After all she used to be one of my best friends and as much as I hated to admit it I wanted her to be happy and raise her child the right way. Boy I really must be crazy for wanting to help Caroline.

Wait that gave me an idea. If we found Caroline and we convinced her to drop the charges Matt would be free. Then we could save Stefan. Yeah that would work! I looked up to there stony expressions and confessed my idea.

"Guys I have an idea. If we just go see Caroline and convince her to drop the charges then Matt would get off free." I watched as hope lit their faces especially Bonnie's, but then watched it fade away.

"Why would she drop the charges for? She hates us." Answered Meredith with a cold stare and her eyes set straight. I had to admit she did look frightening, she had a point, but I was determined to try. I was Elena Gilbert and if it was one thing I learned throughout my life it was to not give up. I never did and wasn't going to start now.

"Well it's not going to be easy, but there are four of us and I said convince. I know its going to be hard but don't you want to try for Matt. Anyways all I think Caroline wants is a baby's daddy since Tyler is dead. Let's just try. What do you say?"

"I'm with you Elena." Bonnie said and moved away from Meredith to stand beside me. I put a comforting hand on her arm and smile.

"Me too" answered Meredith very quietly like she was going to change her mind.

"I as well" replied Damon coming to stand with me too on my opposite side.

Then all four of us walked down the path that led to the Forbe's house. Otherwise know as our only hope.

"NOW WAY. GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Caroline slamming her front door in our faces. Well our plan was taking a wrong turn. As soon as we told Caroline what we wanted her to do she went ballistic. I have to admit she didn't look so good. Probably morning sickness. She was wearing a black track suit that looked too sizes too big. Her auburn hair was tied into a messy bun and her eyes were red rimmed and her skin blotchy. She looked like utter shit. I really felt bad. Bonnie and Meredith stood motionless beside me. Damon was at the back of me taking a protective stance.

"Come on Caroline. Please you're our only hope' I pleaded knocking on her door for the hundredth time. This girl wasn't going to budge.

"I said GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Caroline again.

"Caroline come on we know how you feel. Talk to us please."

"How can you possibly know what it feels like? You're Elena Gilbert for god sakes. Gorgeous, in love, and totally confident. You have no idea." Her words weren't compliments and they made me mad but I really did feel sorry for her so I tried some comforting words.

"Of course I know how it feels. I've died over five times, the man I love is trapped and may possibly be dead, one of my best friends is in jail, and worst of all I have to hide around in my own town because everyone thinks I'm buried under a tomb stone in the cemetery.' My own words brought tears to my eyes because they were all true. I was a wreck and I didn't know if I could ever be stitched up again. To many bad things kept happening and I didn't know when things would start turning around again or possibly maybe never. Apparently my words had touched not only me but Caroline too because slowly the door creaked open and Caroline stepped out and looked straight at me her green eyes softening.

"But…….. but….but…if I let Matt go who will care for my baby. Tyler's dead and nobody else is good enough." Sobs raked through her body and before she collapsed I caught her in my arms and pulled her in for a hug. What surprised me was Caroline hugged back. I think we have been through too much to hurt each other anymore. The feud was finally over and now came the time for us make up.

"Don't worry I promise we will all be there to look for you and your baby Caroline. No more fighting. Your safe with us and you need to trust me. Right girls?" I turned my head to look at Meredith and Bonnie.

"Ya, Caroline we will support you. Were your friends" said Bonnie with a warm smile. I guess she too, felt the fued was over. I'm really glad a I had such understanding friends.

"As much as I hate to admit it your right Elena. Were here for you Caroline' said Meredith her cold stare finally breaking.

I looked back at Caroline who stood rigid with shock like she was in denial. "See?" I told her. She looked up at me and stared me down with her green eyes. They were fierce and depressed but what shone in them most of all was hope.

And I was happy it was there. She nodded and all four of us embraced like the best friends we were always. We were best friends and we were going to finish that way.

When we pulled back I asked "Are you going to drop the charges against Matt?" she smiled at me and with her last breath whispered "Yes" and with that we started down the path that lead to Matt with Damon right on our heels. Well now I felt a little more confident. We were reunited and nothing else mattered. In that moment I was content.

Did u like it? If u did PLEASE review: )

Much Love,

Ally


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4: Reunited

Bonnie's Pov

I was going crazy. Too many things were happening at once and I felt as if my head was going to explode. First Elena, Damon, and Matt leave to go off to find Stefan leaving me and Meredith alone in Fells Church, the cops were looking for Matt, Caroline was pregnant, and now we had just agreed to take care of Caroline and her baby. Elena is and always will be a good person. If that was me no way would I have forgiven her. She tried to take Stefan and ruin Elena at school and even as a vampire. You think the girl would learn after everything blew up in her face, but no she goes and has unprotected sex with a werewolf and then that werewolf is pronounced dead. It's her fault she's pregnant. At the same time I also felt bad for her because as bad as Caroline is she was so not ready to be a mother and she really looked bad. So I kept an easy hold on her as we headed back to the police station to release Matt.

Oh Matt, ok there was not much to say there. After everything that has happened to Elena since Stefan has joined her life and Matt and Elena split up I was really growing to like him and I admit I day dreamed about him too much too, but I couldn't stop myself. The way his blond hair would ruffle in the wind and the way it looks like after he just wakes up. His blue eyes and the way when I stared at them they would remind me of icy pools of water.

I admit I was really starting to fall for him but I guess now was not the best time to tell him that when he was in jail and charged for assault by Caroline, but maybe after that. What can I say a girl can hope.

The door to the police station opening brought me out of my thoughts. Me and Meredith carried a struggling Caroline to the front desk where an old police officer stood raising his eyebrows in questioning. He had thinning grey hair slicked back and a bushy moustache. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Elena and Damon were the first to approach.

Damon spoke up. "Hi I have brought Caroline Forbes the person who requested the charges against Matt Honeycutt and she wants to withdraw the charges against him."

Wow I didn't think I could say that no matter how much I practiced. I guess vampires got confidence.

Apparently the police officer wasn't buying it. He laughed out loud which turned into a coughing fit and then looked Damon straight in the eye his tone dropping dead serious again.

"Well that's great, but Mr. Honeycutt cannot be released because he is still being charged for another crime."

"LIKE WHAT! I yelled. At this point I was extremely mad. What had Matt done that was so wrong? God they are acting like he is some kind of criminal like he would do anything but be kind.

'He is being charged for assaulting Kristen Dunstan and Isobel."

"WHAT THAT'S CRAZY!" I was raging on. Isobel and Kristen. Was he crazy? Those girls were crazy cutting there selves, dressing naked, putting tattoos on their bodies, and trying to kill themselves. No way could Matt be the cause of this. I was on the verge of tears so Meredith and Elena put comforting hands on me supporting Caroline the whole time, but I was too mad and shrugged them off. I could see the hurt on their faces but I didn't pay attention. I was fuming and I'm pretty sure their was smoke coming from my ears at this point.

"You release him right now!!!!" I raged at the officer who stared at me in disbelief. Everyone thought sweet little Bonnie couldn't throw a fit well I was proving everybody wrong.

"Bonnie calm down" Meredith and Elena said in unison. They looked shocked too. Good.

"I will not calm down. Let me see him right now" I demanded the police officer. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I needed to know that. I cared for Matt maybe even the way Stefan and Elena cared for each other which scared me a little bit, but this new sensation took over my whole body and just thinking of him sent flames through my body. So this was what love felt like.

"BONNIE!!" Elena and Meredith screamed. I knew I was taking it too far now but I didn't care. Then Elena turned to the police officer and flashed him a smile as to reassure him and asked politely "please I think it would be best if you let her see him while we discuss things privately."

The police officer looked me over and considered it for a moment before he looked back at Elena. "Alright. I will take her and come back here to discuss things." They all nodded and then he passed me and said "Follow me." He lead me down the long narrow hallway then made a sharp turn right then led me down another long hallway and to the very last cell on the left lay a sleeping Matt.

Pulling the keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door and ushered me in.

I rushed forward as soon as the officer freed the gates and ran straight to the crumpled body on the floor that is Matt. I vaguely saw the officer shake his head and mumble under his breath put I just didn't care. What I cared for was the angel on the ground.

He was lying face down on the floor while his body was shaking. I kneeled beside him and put a hesitating hand on his pace and waited for his reaction. He flinched. Slowly I started to rub my fingers I a circular motion and after a minute or so his back relaxed under my touch.

Slowly and hesitantly I rolled him onto his back all the while whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Matt stared blankly up at me as if to recognize me and I'll admit I started to panic. A million questions ran through my head. What if he can't remember me? Was he hurt during the car crash? Did he lose his memory? Would he feel differently about me? After all these years I finally confess my feelings for him and he can't even remember.

Soon I was drenched in tears hovering over Matt who maws staring openly at me. Suddenly something flashed across his eyes and he croaked out "Bonnie?"

My heart swelled and I don't know what came over me I just let my actions show how I truly felt.

I flung my arms around his neck in a vice like grip which caused us to roll on the cold floor but I could care less. I was crying uncontrollably and Matt was the one trying to soothe me. How ironic it was that he was the one who was hurt and he was comforting me. Words suddenly sprang to my mouth and I just couldn't stop.

"Oh Matt, yes it's me. Don't you ever scare me like that. I thought I lost you forever. I thought-" he cut me off with his soothing words.

"Bonnie, shh. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I started sobbing hard at his words and raised my teary eyes to look into his icy blue ones.

Looking into his eyes I saw a mixture of emotions. Hurt, probably from the accident. Anger of being put into this crappy prison. Scared of never getting out. Something else was behind the surface of all those emotions though. It was the same look Stefan and Elena gave each other. Could it be love? Could Matt possibly love little fairy psychic Bonnie? Did I love him back?

I mean sure I liked him a lot. Don't get me wrong Matt is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, but love? Who am I kidding I loved everything about him. How his blonde hair would flop into his eyes, how a slight blush would creep onto his cheeks when he was nervous or embarrassed. All these things made him that more special and I realized that all these little things made me love him. All those years I always saw him as a friend but now I saw him as a partner or a lover.

A surge of love took over me that moment that I found my head leaning towards his my lips aiming for his. I found he was doing the same and my heart made a little jump.

I paused when I reached his lips. I was debating what to do next. Kiss him and take our relationship to the next level? Or stop and remain friends? What-

I was cut off when I felt warm lips on against mine. His warm full lips were pressed against mine. We moved in sync and I locked my arms around hi neck clinging to him. I felt his warm hands wrap around my waist and they burned me through the material of my sweater.

The only word that popped into my mind was……

Finally.

**Srry it took me a while to update. Questions?Suggestions? Let me know what you think. **

**Please review: )**

**Ally**


	5. No Hope

Chapter 5: No hope

Shinichi Pov

Shacking my head I walked into the Shi No Shi heading straight for the cell door that led to Elena's precious Stefan.

Thinking about Elena brought up all those strong emotions again that I was clearly trying to hide from Misao, but what can I say. My twin is too observant for her own good. When it came to Elena I really don't know what my feelings were it was just so confusing. I mean she was literally gorgeous with her pale blond hair, icy blue eyes, and fully rosy lips but that is not what attracted me most to her. It was her power. It radiated off her and I just felt drawn to it. I mean in the battle when she was about to Cut of Misao's tail off I knew she was a true fighter and Misao giving her the clues to find Stefan was pointing her in the right direction that I was afraid she would eventually find him. Then we would have nothing on her.

Shacking those thoughts out of my head I trudged forward flipping my red and black hair from my forehead.

As I reached the cell I was just about to call out to Stefan when I realized what was lying there.

Absolutely nothing.

No Stefan.

No Nothing.

All that remained of him was his orange jumper crumpled on the cold stone floor.

One word burned in my mind as I realized what Misao did.

_Traitor. _

Elena Pov

I can not believe Bonnies outburst. It was so unlike her. Bonnie rarely spoke up and when she did it was nothing like that. I guess everything finally caught up with her and she couldn't take it like she needed a release or maybe she just couldn't stand to see Matt in jail. I was really starting to think she had a thing for him.

I looked around to see Meredith just as shocked as I was with her jaw wide open her eyes wide in surprise while she had an arm around a very surprised Caroline.

Damon was his cool and collective self but I could see in his eyes he was just as shocked as me, Meredith, and Caroline.

The four of us stood in quiet as we waited for the officer to come back in.

A minute and a half later he strolled back in to stand in front of us. I was the first to speak up.

"Officer why is Matt not being released? He has done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry, but I can not let him go. There is evidence that he assaulted Kristen Dunstan and Isobel. Now the same evidence shows that he did it to Tami."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Well Kristen has his name tattooed on her body and she was around Matt at the time. She also has piercings as well as Isobel and Tami. They were escorted by to the hospital where they have been sedated and there were witnesses."

"And just who are these witnesses?" I demanded.

"Well Bonnie and Meredith were there along with , , Jake which is brother, her parents and Isobel's boyfriend Jimmy."

Meredith spoke up. "We were there but Isobel and Kristin were doing things to themselves without anybody's help. Of there own free will. We all tried to stop them and when we couldn't so we called to help. You can even ask Jimmy and for more confirmation."

"Still it just doesn't add up. If they were doing it of there own free will then why were they after Matt?"

Now that was a mystery. No one really knows why Matt was their target. I shook my head trying to look for ideas but came up blank. My eyes drifted to Meredith, Caroline, and Damon but they had the same blank expression I had. The officer seemed to notice this and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but he remains here. Now visiting hours are over and I am going to get your friend for you." He then disappeared down the long hallway.

I then looked around at my three remaining friends.

"Guys what are we going to do?" I asked clearly worried.

"I don't know I guess we should just leave Mutt here for now and collect him later. I see no harm in that" Damon said smugly. I can see his feelings for Matt has not changed.

"Of course you don't" I snapped at him.

"Meredith, Caroline?"

Meredith spoke up. "Damon why didn't you influence him like Stefan does?" Good question.

"I told you I am low on power. If I was fed then I would have done exactly that" Damon retorted his eyes glancing over mine. The secret was Damon had fed on me but telling them that would have started a war.

Suddenly Bonnie and the officer returned. What surprised me the most was she was actually clam and her lips looked a little swollen. I smiled knowing exactly where her good mood came from. She caught my eye and blushed a deep red the same colour as her hair.

"What's going on?" she demanded as soon as she collected herself.

I was the first to answer.

"Bonnie I'm sorry but Matt can't leave. The officer says there is evidence that he has assaulted Isobel, Kristin, and now Tami. There's nothing we can do. Seriously we have tried everything. I'm sorry." Secretly I was praying she wouldn't be mad at me. I can't have something else on my shoulders to worry about. It was just too much.

"SO THAT'S IT. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM?"

"Bonnie I'm-" but she cut me off.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" she screamed and with that she ran out the doors sobbing uncontrollably.

Meredith was just about to go after her but I held up my hand to stop her.

"No let me" and then I ran out the doors looking for my friend.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review,**

**Ally**


End file.
